156 centímetros de amor OMAKES
by Yami Kuroshin
Summary: Tal y como dice el titulo esta sera una serie de los omakes que se me ocurren durante o despúes de publicar los capítulos, no tienen orden determinado pero espero les gusten, nunca irán mas adelantados que la historia original
1. Miyazaki-san

**CIAOSSU~**

**Que me cuentan? xD pues yo aquí nomas he venido a traerles más amor xD ok no son solo los omakes que termino olvidando escribir o en su defecto (casi siempre) se me ocurren después de actualizar xD. No irán en orden a cómo va la historia, peor no habrán spoilers, algunas explicaciones del pasado y una que otra aventurilla improvisada y no escrita antes xD Aunque eso si serán de un largo indefinido algunos cortitos, otros medianitos y otros que parecerán historias alternas bastante largas xD **

**Y pues para los que me han pedido lemon… lo pensare también lo subiría a parte… si me animo a subirlo xD a escribirlo claro estoy más que puesta –he escrito varios yaoi hard xD pero no de parejas hetero hasta ahora- pero el hecho de compartir con todos mis más perversos pensamientos es algo o/o un poco vergonzoso xD **

**OMAKE**

**MIYAZAKI-SAN**

Era una tarde común y corriente en Yosen y se ve a los del equipo de baloncesto practicar en el gimnasio arduamente.

-¡Vamos chicos diez vueltas más! – gritaba a todo pulmón una hermosa mujer joven mientras levantaba una espada de bambú sobre sus hombros

-¡SI! – gritaron los chicos mientras continuaban corriendo

Y mientras los chicos corrían por la cancha se podía ver llegar por la puerta a una chica con ropa normal entrar, ella era de tez muy blanca que casi parecía pálida cosa que contrastaba muchísimo con sus grandes ojos color magenta oscuro y sus cobrizos cabellos que apenas y le llegaban debajo de las orejas.

Tímidamente se fue adentrando ganando así miradas de algunas de las chicas que se encontraban animado y una que otras pocas ayudando al equipo. Parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada y se veía algo nerviosa. Se quedó a unos cuantos metros de la entrada mientras seguía buscando algo con la mirada.

-Oye ¿tú no eres de Yosen High verdad? – le pregunto una chica que iba llegando, ella llevaba el uniforme de la escuela

-No, aun no – contesto con voz firme sorprendiendo a la recién llegada

-Entonces no tienes por qué estar aquí – le contesto bruscamente la chica de Yosen

-Claro que si estoy buscando a alguien – le dijo sin desviar la mirada, sus penetrantes ojos magenta no titubearon

-Mira tu pelo de chico vete yendo que aquí estorbas – dijo poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera

-Tu seguramente solo estas aquí por algún chico que te guste así que no me interesan los comentarios provenientes de personas como tú – dijo la chica de cabellos cobrizos cruzándose de brazos

-¡Tu – pero la renegona no termino de reclamar puesto que alguien llego improvisadamente

-Miyazaki-san – se escuchó una voz, suave pero varonil aunque algo monótona

-Liu-san – contesto la chica con cierto toque de alegría en la voz

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto simple, a cualquiera le hubiera sonado cortante

-Si gracias por todo – dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia, la otra al sentirse ignorada y excluida opto por irse de ahí

-… - el chico solo la miro fijamente

-A cierto, pronto poder comenzar a asistir Yosen y quería decírtelo y así poder encontrar una manera para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí, y no me reclames diciendo "no es necesario" o "no fue nada" – dijo la chica levantando el dedo índice mientras adivinaba los pensamientos del chico – Prontamente seremos compañeros y tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente – dijo sonriendo a lo que el chico respondió con una levísima sonrisa

-Hey Liu ¿Quién es tu linda amiga? – dijo mientras se acercaba un chico alto y musculoso

-Okamura-senpai – dijo simplemente el chico volteándolo a ver fijamente

-… Liu te he dicho que no comprendo nada solo viéndote – dijo mientras una gotita le caía por la sien

-Lo que Liu-san dice es que soy una conocida a la que ayudo el otro día – dijo la chica llamando la atención de ambos – Mucho gusto soy Miyazaki Naomi comenzare en Yosen High prontamente – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Ah~ entonces Miya-chan ¿serás una linda kouhai? – pregunto con una tonta sonrisa

-Okamura-senpai no me gusta que me llamen con tanta familiaridad siquiera nos conocemos así que no me llame de esa manera tan desagradable – dijo la chica mientras se colocaba un poco atrás de Liu Wei para refugiarse de la mirada tan penetrante que le brindaba Okamura

-P-pero Miya-chan – decía algo lloroso

-¡Okamura, Liu! – se escuchó que los llamaban - ¿Qué hacen? – dijo un chico rubio llegando

-Fukui Miya-chan no quiere que la llame Miya-chan – dijo Okamura algo infantil pero nada tiernamente

-Por favor no me llame de esa manera – dijo de nuevo la chica sin salir de detrás de Wei

-Disculpa a Okamura es algo acosador por naturaleza – se disculpó el rubio obteniendo un "¡Oye!" como reclamo del otro chico, cosa que ignoro olímpicamente

-Ciertamente es verdad – dijo la chica – ah disculpe no me he presentado Miyazaki Naomi pronto formare parte de Yosen – dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

-Genial, yo soy Fukui Kensuke estoy en segundo junto con Okamura ¿Por cierto que haces aquí? – pregunto el chico rubio que al parecer era más directo y agradable que el anterior

-Vine a agradecerle a Liu-san por la ayuda que me brindo el otro día – dijo la chica recordando su misión

-… - la mirada de Wei fue su única respuesta

-Si igualmente – dijo la chica a lo que los dos senpai solo se miraron mutuamente algo extrañados – Entonces me retiro hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar – dijo la chica para despedirse y salir del gimnasio

-Liu ayúdame con tu conocida ¿sí? – pedía Okamura mientras se dirigían a los vestidores

-… -

-¿eso es un sí? –

-…-

-Lo tomare como un si – decía feliz avanzando para ser detenido por una mano en su hombro

-Ni siquiera se le ocurra acercase a ella con oscuras intenciones senpai, ella no es solo una conocida es mi amiga – dijo Liu sin perder la misma expresión de siempre en su rostro pero con un aura demoniaca tan potente que era visible dándole así un aspecto increíblemente terrorífico

-e-e-está bien – dijo Okamura mientras Liu avanzaba delante de el

**Y aquí la explicación de porqué no verán a Okamura-senpai acosando a Miya-senpai… Se la tienen bien sentenciada xD **

**Besos espero nos leamos pronto bye-by~ recuerden dejar su review y pasarse a ver los dibujos en mi face~ Kuroshin Yami **

**Ya-nyan~**


	2. I will make you cry

**Ciaossu~**

**Ok aquí vengo con el segundo OMAKE! Sé que les dije que estoy estudiando y es cierto… Esto lo escribí en minutos, literalmente xD un chispazo de inspiración me llego y lo aproveche todo lo que pude xD Bueno aquí la pequeña charla entre Hika-chan y Murochin~ **

**Disfruten~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I WILL MAKE YOU CRY**

Después de despedirse del resto y como era algo tarde Himuro se ofreció a acompañar a las gemelas Kagamine hasta su casa. Iban caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente Hikari que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación para darle espacio a su hermana decidió hablar.

-Onee-chan cómprame un helado girigiri ¿sí? – pidió con un aura adorable cunado pasaron cerca de una tienda de conveniencia

-cómpralo tú misma – dijo la gemela mayor en modo tsun ON

-Vamos cómpramelo tú, como cunado éramos pequeñas – dijo tomando el brazo de la chica, se acercó a su oído y le susurro – y te prometo que me adelanto un poco el resto del camino para que puedas hablar tranquilamente con Tatsuya-kun~ - dijo en un susurro algo audible solo para sonrojar más a su hermana

-E-está bien – accedió Kikyo volteando con el de influencia americana - ¿Quieres helado Tatsuya? – pregunto toda sonrojadita

-Eh si me gustaría – acepto el chico – pero yo iré por ellos no te

-Aquí te esperamos onee-chan – dijo Hikari empujando un poco a su reflejo hacia la tienda

-Ya entendí, ya entendí – dijo está caminando tranquila hacia la tienda

-Sí que tienes ganas de helado Hikari – dijo sonriendo amablemente

-Sí, sí quiero helado aja ahora lo que realmente importa – dijo con una voz totalmente cambiada y molesta

-¿Hi-Hikari? – pregunto algo nervioso Himuro al sentir el aura demoniaca que desprendía la chica

-Hablemos claro Tatsuya – dijo la chica con enfado – Mi hermana es todo para mí, la adoro y no me gustaría que nada malo le pasara – dijo mientras se miraba aburrida las uñas

-Claro es normal nadie quiere que le pasen cosas malas a quienes quieren – dijo el chico concordando pero aun así algo temeroso

-Exacto – dijo la chica volteándolo a ver con una mirada extremadamente amenazadora

-¿A-a que viene todo esto? – pregunto mientras le sudor empezaba a hacerse presente en su frente

-Hablando claro Tatsuya – dijo mientras se le acercaba repentinamente – Sé que tu gusta Kikyo – le apunto acusadoramente con el dedo índice

-B-b-bueno si me agrada mucho – se le quebró un poco la voz y miro hacia otro lado

-¿Solo te agrada? – pregunto Hikari levantando una ceja

-No – admitió el chico

-¿Entonces?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡Habla que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! – dijo la chica tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa

-Me gusta – admitió algo derrotado y sonrojado

-Muy bien, hay que ser sinceros con los sentimientos Himuro Tatsuya – dijo soltando un poco el agarre

-…

-Pero… - dijo tomándolo ahora con ambas manos – Si mi hermana llega a derramar una sola lagrima, si se llega a frustrar o acomplejar por tu culpa – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos – te aseguro que pasar el resto de tu absurda vida en el infierno sería una gloria

-N-no le hace daño – dijo el chico sudando frio, podría jurar que vio como el fuego rugía en los ojos de la chica

-Ni siquiera lo pienses – dijo la chica con una retorcida sonrisa marca Kuromi

-N-no

-Te diré algo interesante – dijo la chica soltando la camisa – Me gusta mucho coleccionar cosas antiguas – dijo dándose vuelta

-¿E-en serio? – pregunto el chico aterrado pero no queriendo ser maleducado

-Sí, sabes ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta coleccionar? – pregunto la chica tensándose de repente

-N-no lo sé… ¿relicarios? – pregunto

-¿relicario? – Repitió divertida – NO – dijo fríamente – me encanta coleccionar libros sobre métodos de tortura – dijo volteando y sonriendo

-M-m-métodos de tortura – dijo el chico poniéndose más pálido de lo normal

-Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ponerlos en práctica – dijo mientras se hacia la pensativa – pero nunca se es tarde para comenzar ¿verdad? – dijo acercándosele

-Hiii – exclamo un gritito al puro estilo Tsunayoshi Sawada

-De hecho Inumaru dijo que podría llevarme a una exhibición de aparatos de tortura del siglo XVII ¿no es maravilloso? – le pregunto divertida

-S-si – respondió Himuro ya con la frente azul

-Entonces espero que el mensaje haya quedado claro – dijo la chica sonriendo con sorna y volteando –Onee-chan te tardaste – dijo con la voz toda dulcecita

-Perdona la dependienta de la tienda no sabía cómo usar la caja registradora – se quejó la gemela mayor llegando

-No te preocupes nee-chan – dijo alcanzándola y colgándose de su brazo

-Tatsuya tu helado – dijo Kikyo - ¿Tatsuya? – lo volvió a llamar al verlo que no respondía - ¿Estas bien estas todo pálido? – dijo acercándosele un poco

-E-estoy bien tranquila Kikyo – dijo el chico volviendo en sí, aunque aún sudaba frio – Gracias por el helado, la siguiente vez invitare yo – dijo cortésmente

-Hee~ que caballeroso Tatsuya – dijo divertida Hikari

-Bueno sigamos – dijo Kikyo comenzando a caminar

-Hai~ - asintió Hikari con una sonrisa angelical mientras se acercaba y le susurraba algo en el oído a su hermana haciendo que esta se sonrojara violentamente

-¿Tatsuya? – lo llamo la gemela mayor al ver que no las seguía

-S-si ya voy – dijo este para seguir a las chicas – _Las chicas dan miedo_ – iba pensando mientras se ponía al lado de la Kagamine mayor

-Hey Tatsuya – le llamo Hikari desde el frente – I will make you cry – dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Qué dijo? – le pregunto Kikyo al chico al no entender lo que dijo su hermana

-N-no nada – dijo algo titubeante para así volver y retomar su camino acompañando a las chicas a su casa…

**Nyahahahaha**

**Bueno esta es la conversación entre Himuro y Hikari, tal vez no suene muy amenazante pero si vieran las imágenes que pasaron por mi cabeza xD pobre Himuro, me han dicho que sienten que es al que le hago mas bullyng xD No se? Es cierto? Hehehehe Creía que se salvaría solo con la amenaza de la pulga, pfff la pulga no es anda con lo que le haría Hika-chan si Kyo derrama una sola lagrima xD Espero les guste nos leemos en un tiempo random xD**


	3. Failed 'plan?

**Ciaossu~**

**Hola nenes, pues ya hace mucho que no subía omake y este se los debía u.u Bueno, espero les guste y notas al final~**

**Por cierto este omake es parte del FamficFest~ xD **

.

.

.

.

.

**Failed 'plan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y así por petición de la pulga ahí estaban, caminando lado a lado. Solos…

**POV NORI**

Gracias a la insistencia de Kuromi termine yendo a casa junto con Otosawa-san. Se ve serio y maduro, aunque no sé por qué me intimida un poco. Volteo a verlo de reojo y me doy cuenta que me está observando…

-_¡Waaaa! Vamos Nori saca tema de conversación_ – me animo a mí misma mientras con una sonrisa algo nerviosa volteo con el chico perro

-¿E-eres amigo de Kinomoto? – pregunte mientras voltea a verlo

-… Eso es obvio ¿no? – me respondió enarcando una ceja

-_¡Pero claro! ¡Es evidente! _– me recriminaba mientras trataba de no perder los ánimos

-Aunque… - dijo llamando mi atención – es más como si no pudiéramos dejar de cuidarla – pude ver como una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujaba en su rostro y no pude evitar sonreír también

-Jejeje que suerte tiene – dije mientras levantaba el rostro y sentía una brisa que juguete con mi cabello

Entonces los sentí, su mano estaba estirada hacia a mí y se acercó lentamente. Solo pude abrir los ojos como platos mientras se acercaba. Se inclinó sobre mí y entonces…

-Tenías una envoltura en tu cabello – dijo mientras me mostraba la basura en sus manos

-¿eh?

-Jejejeje – rio, que linda risa, varonil pero linda y al final termine riendo con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV NORMAL **

.

Se veía a un par de risueños jovencitos caminar mientras platicaban e trivialidades, se encaminaron hasta unas máquinas que estaban cerca de ahí donde compraron cada uno una bebida carbonatada y saborizada. Todo muy normal incluso algo shoujo o bueno eso hasta que el chico decidió abordar cierto tema.

-Kuro me comento que eres su arma secreta – dijo mientras destapaba la botella de soda que recién acababa de comprar en la máquina expendedora

-Ah… no, yo no planeo entrar al equipo de básquet – dijo la chica mientras hacía gestos exagerados con las manos

-Ja – rio altanero – era de esperarse – y luego tomo un sorbo de su bebida

-¿A qué te refieres? – la siempre alegre Nori sentía palpitar su ceja derecha

-Fukawa Nori, eras un genio del baloncesto durante la secundaria, pero después de esa lesión comenzaste a temerle – dijo como si de nada importante se tratase

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! – exigió la peli-rosa

-Ese tipo de simple información se consigue muy fácil – dijo el chico restándole importancia levantando los hombros

-De todas maneras ese no es asunto tuyo – dijo ella volteando la cara indignada

-Hmp, eso es cierto… tu cobardía no me concierne – dijo tanteando el terreno

-¡¿Cómo que mi cobardía?! – pregunto exaltada

-Claro, quiero decir, si tú quieres seguir huyendo y no dar la cara adelante – dijo el tomando un trago de su refresco, el plan había comenzado

-_Irritante _– pensó con fastidio la chica sonriendo de mala gana – yo no estoy huyendo y dime ¿a quién se supone que debo darle la cara? – pregunto mientras se ponía frente al chico

-A ti misma, a tu futuro y estas huyendo de eso – dijo el serio, la burla se había borrado de su cara solo quedaba esa taciturna seriedad

Apretó los puños y rechino los dientes - ¿de qué futuro me hablas? – pregunto con ironía ella

-Ese…. Ese que tanto miedo te da – le dijo sin ninguna emoción

-yo… yo… - bajo la mirada mientras trataba de contestar

-ah~ olvídalo – suspiro y dio la media vuelta para volver a caminar. Todo era parte del plan, ahora ella lloraría un poco y le diría que era un idiota, regresaría y la consolaría, ella le diría que no puede, él la alentaría, ella empezaría a ceder, le prometería estar con ella paso a paso, ella cedería por completo

-no… - dijo con la voz un poco quebrada

-… - una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en sus labios y volteo para llevar a cabo la siguiente parte del plan

-¡Yo no huyo de ningún futuro! – Dijo el voz alta mientras temblaba un poco - _¡Rayos, no tiembles Nori! _

-Estas huyendo de tu medio entonces – Inumaru seguía ahí tranquilo esperando a que ella se soltara en llanto – Esta bien sentirse impotente

-¡Ja! – rio con burla y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hasta estar frente a frente con el chico perro – Yo no tengo miedo – afirmo mirándolo directamente a los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada

-… - sonrió, su plan no iba como esperaba, pero esto tampoco estaba mal – demuéstramelo – la reto y se inclinó para que sus rostros quedaran más cercanos

Ella de inmediato se sonrojo – ya lo veras chico perro – dijo volteándose y alejándose un poco - ¡Te lo demostrare! – grito algo alejada sin ver por dónde iba y justo se tropezó con un insecto

-Hey espera – dijo llegando hasta ella y tomándola de la mano justo cuando estaba por irse de boca

-Gra…gracias – decía algo confundida

-De nada – dijo el sonriendo de medio lado – tengo ganas de ver tu progreso

-¡Ya lo veras! – Dijo ella sonriendo desafiante – Te mostrare el poder de Fukawa Nori – dijo muy decidida y comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-No sabes cómo lo espero – dijo el bajito mientras la veía por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguían caminando rumbo a la casa de la chica

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV INUMARU**

.

Fukawa Nori era un sujeto bastante interesante, me reto, me sostuvo la mirada, me hizo improvisar en mis planes…

Al parecer esa chica, tal y como pensaba, es más que esas lindas y deslumbrantes sonrisas…

Fukawa Nori, estoy ansioso de ver como desbalanceas mi mundo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV NORMAL**

.

Y después de esa discusión los chicos siguieron su camino.

El con una sonrisa de satisfacción pero sus ojos mostraban emoción.

Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja y la determinación en sus ojos era absoluta

**Y bueno… así es como Inu-chan comenzó a interesarse en Nori-chan~ Si le gustan que lo reten ¬w¬ Y bueno, estuvo cortito y siento que quedo medio choto… Aun así espero que se entienda que su amor no fue de noche a la mañana ni nomas así porque sí. Le pego duro que la chica lo sacara de su marcada y bien calculada senda~ ah~ el amor~ **

**-lo dice sentada en su cama mientras escucha canciones sentimentalonas de vocaloid QwQ- XD**

**Bueno como ya mencione esto forma parte del "FanficFest" –Mik-senpai lo nombró :v- así que disfruten conmigo el día de hoy~ **

**Nos leemos pronto (espero)**

**Ya-nyan~**


End file.
